Alleine Tanzen
by Nachteulchen
Summary: Weihnachten und Neujahr bei Minerva. Die gute erlebt einige Überraschungen.  Die Liedzeilen stammen aus dem Song "Alleine Tanzen" von Ich & Ich


**Alleine tanzen**

Professor Dumbledore hatte entschieden, dass dieses Jahr endlich wieder ein richtiger Weihnachtsball stattfinden sollte. An Heiligabend.

Freudestrahlend teilte er dies seinen Lehrern mit, die die Neuigkeit größtenteils mit Begeisterung aufnahmen. Ein Weihnachtsball war schließlich immer ein ganz besonderes Ereignis.

Professor Slughorn erkundigte sich, ob es denn auch ein Festessen geben würde und sah äußerst zufrieden aus, als der Schulleiter dies bestätigte. Lächelnd steckte Dumbledore sich ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund und lauschte den aufgeregten Gesprächen seines Kollegiums.

In den folgenden Tagen liefen die Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren und die Schüler nahmen die Mahlzeiten ausnahmsweise in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen ein, denn die Große Halle war gesperrt worden.

Zutritt hatten allein die Professoren McGonagall, Flitwick und Snape sowie Hagrid, welche vom Schulleiter die Aufgabe erhalten hatten, alles für den Ball vorzubereiten.

Die Stimmung war gut.

Hagrid schaffte aus dem Verbotenen Wald ein Dutzend riesiger Tannen ins Schloss hinauf und stellte sie in der Halle auf. Dabei sang er fröhlich und sehr schräg Weihnachtslieder vor sich hin.

Der kleine Professor Flitwick schmückte mit großer Begeisterung die Weihnachtsbäume, ließ Schnee auf ihren Zweigen glitzern und dekorierte auch den Rest des großen Raumes mit Tannenzweigen, kunstvollen goldenen Girlanden, großen Sternen und Kerzen.

Aufgeregt wuselte er mal hierhin, mal dorthin und schwang seinen Zauberstab.

Minerva beobachtete ihre Kollegen eine Weile amüsiert, bevor sie damit begann, die vier langen Haustische in kleine, runde Tische zu verwandeln, an denen jeweils sechs Schüler Platz hatten. Dann richtete sie ihren Zauberstab zur Decke und sofort begann es, aus großen flauschigen Wolken zu schneien. Die Schneeflocken jedoch berührten den Boden nicht, sondern wirbelten in drei Metern Höhe fröhlich umher.

In der Mitte der Halle ließ Minerva eine Tanzfläche erscheinen.

In Gedanken versunken machte sie ein Paar Schritte darauf, wiegte sich hin und her, drehte sich im Kreis. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes ertönte plötzlich die dazu passende Musik.

Sie liebte es, zu tanzen und freute sich besonders deshalb auf den Ball.

Doch, so überlegte sie, würde es wohl recht schwierig werden unter ihren Kollegen einen geeigneten Partner zu finden. Wer von denen konnte wohl tanzen? Flitwick war zu klein, Horace zu dick und Albus trat ihr immer auf die Füße.

Und dann war da noch Severus. Der konnte wahrscheinlich nicht mal einen einfachen Walzer und selbst wenn, würde er sich wohl kaum dazu bewegen lassen, vor der versammelten Schülerschaft das Tanzbein zu schwingen?

Bei diesem Gedanken lachte sie unwillkürlich auf.

In diesem Moment kam Snape zur Tür herein. Nachdem er einigen neugierigen Schülern, die an ihm vorbei einen Blick in die Große Halle hatten werfen wollen, Punkte abgezogen hatte, blickte er Minerva grimmig an.

„Bei Merlin. Was grinsen Sie denn so? Haben Sie sich jetzt etwa auch von dieser entsetzlich guten Stimmung anstecken lassen?", fragte er missmutig.

Minerva musterte ihn. Auf der einen Seite war sie besorgt um ihren Kollegen. Sie schätze ihn sehr und hätte ihn gern fröhlich gesehen. Andererseits war sie aber auch genervt von seiner ewig schlechten Laune. Also sagte sie:

„Severus, ich weiß, dass Sie nicht das geringste Interesse daran haben, bei diesen Vorbereitungen zu helfen. Aber könnten Sie sich mit Ihrer Miesepetrigkeit nicht wenigstens zurückhalten, bis dieser Ball und das Weihnachtsfest vorbei sind? Und wo waren Sie überhaupt? Die Arbeit macht sich nicht von alleine. Morgen müssen wir hier fertig sein."

Snape machte ein paar Schritte auf sie zu und sagte leise:

„Meine liebe Minerva. Im Gegensatz zu Ihnen bin ich nicht völlig abwesend auf der Tanzfläche herumgeschwebt" - hier errötete Minerva leicht - „sondern ich habe in meinem Labor zu tun gehabt."

Und er zog eine kleine Phiole aus seinem Umhang.

Minerva betrachtete sie skeptisch und fragte:

„Und was soll da bitteschön drin sein? Für mich sieht das nicht nach einem Trank aus. Genauer gesagt: Diese Phiole sieht ziemlich leer aus."

„Ja. Völlig richtig. Leer.", bestätigte Snape.

Minerva überlegte kurz, ob es möglich war, dass ihr Kollege seinen Verstand verloren haben könnte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann jedoch wieder. Denn sie sah das Blitzen in seinen Augen und ein Zucken seiner Mundwinkel. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass er sich amüsierte. Das war doch schon mal etwas.

„Hätten Sie denn dann freundlicherweise die Güte, mir zu erläutern, was es mit dem Inhalt dieses Fläschchens auf sich hat?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme klang ein wenig gereizt.

Nun zeichnete sich doch tatsächlich der Ansatz eines Grinsens auf seinem Gesicht ab und er sagte:

„Aber sicher. Mit dem größten Vergnügen."

Doch dann schwieg er wieder und sah Minerva nur unverwandt an.

Diese stöhnte innerlich auf. Severus wusste genau, wie neugierig und ungeduldig sie sein konnte.

Und wenn er sie so auf die Folter spannte, dann musste er sich schon etwas wirklich Gutes ausgedacht haben. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Erwartungsvoll und ein wenig verärgert blickte sie ihn an. Als weiterhin nichts geschah, außer dass Severus sie angrinste, gab sie auf.

„Nun sagen Sie schon!", forderte sie ihn auf.

Und endlich nickte er, hob unverschämt langsam die andere Hand und begann damit, den Korken aus der Phiole zu ziehen. Minerva hatte den Eindruck, dass er verdächtig lange brauchte, bis er das Fläschchen ganz geöffnet hatte und deshalb schnaubte sie kurz.

Severus quittierte dies mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und wartete dann gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

Diese ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten.

Kaum war der Korken entfernt, strömte Minerva ein unvergleichlicher Duft in die Nase und sie seufzte lächelnd auf.

„Haben Sie etwa…", setzte sie an.

Und triumphierend meinte Severus:

„Jawohl, ich habe einen Duft hergestellt, eingefangen in dieser Phiole, deshalb scheint sie leer. Gerüche kann man nicht sehen. Was riechen Sie?"

Minerva schnupperte konzentriert und sog den Geruch tief in sich auf.

„Mhh, es riecht nach Weihnachten: Zimt, Weihrauch, Anis…Orange, Marzipan. Aber da ist noch mehr. Moment…Vanille, Tanne, Bratapfel und…Lebkuchen.", zählte sie auf.

Minerva fing einen anerkennenden Blick ihres Kollegen auf.

„Nicht schlecht. Aber eine Komponente fehlt noch", sagte er.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein. Und dann wusste sie es und verärgert bemerkte sie, wie sich ein Hauch Röte auf ihre Wangen legte.

Verlegen lächelnd stellte sie fest:

„Es ist Ingwer."

Einen Moment sah er sie intensiv mit seinen schwarzen Augen an, dann wich er ihrem Blick plötzlich aus und murmelte:

„Richtig. Ingwer. Ich weiß, Sie lieben Ingwer. Aber bilden Sie sich bloß nichts darauf ein. Ich habe ihn nur hinzugefügt, weil er den Duft perfekt macht."

Minerva war ehrlich begeistert und zeigte ihre Bewunderung auch:

„Ja, er ist wirklich perfekt. Und so wie ich Sie kenne, haben Sie sicher auch gleich dafür gesorgt, dass dieser wunderbare Duft die Große Halle während des kompletten Weihnachtsfestes erfüllen wird?"

Severus bestätigte ihre Vermutung durch ein Nicken.

„Na dann sind Sie ja für die Vorbereitungen des Balles offenbar doch zu gebrauchen.", neckte sie ihn. „Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich würde Sie erst nach Silvester wieder zu Gesicht bekommen, wenn der ganze Trubel vorbei ist."

„Befürchtet?", fragte er erstaunt.

Minerva fragte sich, warum dieser Mann immer jedes einzelne Wort auf die Goldwaage legen musste und überlegte gerade, was sie erwidern konnte, als Hagrid zu ihnen trat und sich räusperte.

„Ähm, Professor. Ich wär' hier dann soweit: alle Bäume steh'n. Sieht toll aus, nich' wahr.

Brauchen Se mich noch oder könnte ich vielleicht schon mal geh'n? Fang muss nämlich noch raus und die Acromantulas müssen auch noch ihren Weihnachtsbaum bekommen. Ich hab's Aragog versprochen, wissen Se…"

Erleichtert ob dieser Unterbrechung, blickte Minerva sich lächelnd in der Halle um und sagte dann:

„Aber natürlich, Hagrid. Gehen Sie nur. Ja, das sieht doch wirklich hübsch aus. Ich denke, wir können zufrieden sein und uns jetzt auf den Ball morgen Abend freuen."

Und Hagrid sang wieder leise vor sich hin und schlurfte aus der Halle. Kurz darauf wünschte auch Professor Flitwick eine gute Nacht und verabschiedete sich.

Minerva registrierte, dass sie nun mit Severus alleine war und aus irgendeinem Grund machte sie diese Tatsache ein wenig nervös.

Er kam jedoch nicht noch einmal auf seine Frage von vorhin zurück, sondern sagte beiläufig:

„Ach ja, ich habe da noch etwas für den Ball vorbereitet. Aber ich bin noch nicht ganz zufrieden damit. Würden Sie mir eventuell helfen, Minerva?"

Hatte er sie gerade tatsächlich gefragt, ob sie ihm helfen könne? Minerva konnte ihren Ohren kaum trauen. Severus Snape bat sie höflich um Hilfe. Dass sie das noch erleben durfte.

Und amüsiert meinte sie:

„Aber nichts lieber als das, Severus!"

„Nichts lieber als das?", fragte er, fügte jedoch, als er ihren erschrockenen Blick bemerkte, gleich hinzu:

„Ach, vergessen Sie's. Kommen Sie einfach mit in mein Labor. Sie müssen probieren."

Und ein wenig verwirrt folgte Minerva ihrem Kollegen aus der Großen Halle hinunter in die Kerker.

Als sie das Labor betraten, nahm Minerva als erstes wieder den Duft wahr, den Severus für den Ball kreiert hatte. Doch dann fiel ihr Blick sogleich auf einen großen Kessel.

Er hing über dem Feuer und ein leicht rötlicher Dampf stieg daraus empor.

Vorsichtig trat Minerva näher und lugte hinein. Sie sah eine dunkelrote Flüssigkeit, in der offenbar Gewürze schwammen.

„Was ist das?", fragte sie.

Und während er in dem Kessel rührte, erklärte Severus:

„Glühwein. Das ist eine Spezialität der Muggel und ich dachte mir, dieses Getränk wäre genau das Richtige für unseren Weihnachtsball. Aber probieren Sie doch einfach mal."

Er goss ein wenig in ein Glas und reichte es Minerva. Diese roch kurz daran und nahm dann einen kleinen Schluck. Wohlig warm rann ihr der Glühwein die Kehle hinab.

„Mhh…", machte sie. „Schmeckt köstlich. Was ist denn drin?"

„Neben dem Wein eigentlich nur Anis, Zimt und Orange. Aber ich habe einfach den Eindruck, dass noch etwas fehlt."

„Wie wäre es mit Nelken und Kardamom?", schlug Minerva sogleich vor.

„Hm. Das klingt interessant.", murmelte Severus und trat zu einem Regal, auf welchem unzählige Töpfchen, Fläschchen, Tiegel, Gläser und Dosen standen.

Zielsicher ergriff er einige davon und gab vier Nelken, eine Prise Kardamom und noch einen Hauch Muskat in den Kessel.

Minerva kommentierte:

„Oh, Muskat. Das passt hervorragend."

Erfreut lächelte Severus sie an, rührte noch einmal um und goss dann zwei Gläser ein. Eins nahm Minerva entgegen, sie stießen an und probierten.

„Das ist es!", riefen beide im gleichen Moment aus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und sie lachten. Es war das erste Mal, dass Minerva ihren Kollegen wirklich herzlich und offen lachen sah und dieser Anblick gefiel ihr unheimlich gut.

Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, sagte sie schließlich:

„Ich muss zugeben, Severus, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie sich für diesen Ball so ins Zeug legen. Ich bin ehrlich überrascht. Aber sehr positiv überrascht."

Er winkte ab.

„Ach der Ball. Das ist doch nur wieder so eine von Albus' Ideen. Weihnachten und dieses ganze Brimborium gehen mir gehörig auf den Geist."

Seine Miene verfinsterte sich ein wenig.

Erschüttert fragte Minerva:

„Aber wieso haben Sie eich denn dann trotzdem so viel Mühe gemacht?"

Er sah sie nicht an, sondern schien einen besonders interessanten Fleck auf dem Fußboden entdeckt zu haben, der einer genaueren Betrachtung bedurfte, und antwortete leise:

„Erstens hat Albus mich mehr oder weniger gezwungen, mitzuhelfen. Zweitens dachte ich mir, wenn ich schon nicht darum herum komme, kann ich wenigstens etwas machen, das mir liegt, nämlich das Brauen von Tränken und drittens…"

Er holte tief Luft.

„…und drittens habe ich zumindest Ihnen ja offensichtlich eine Freude damit gemacht."

Minerva war seltsam berührt.

„Ja, Severus. Das haben Sie allerdings." Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie sagen sollte. Also legte sie ihm kurz die Hand auf die Schulter und er zuckte unter ihrer Berührung leicht zusammen.

„Ich sollte jetzt wohl besser gehen.", flüsterte sie. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend beim Ball."

Er sah sie nun wieder an und der Anflug eines Grinsens legte sich auf sein Gesicht.

„Ich gehe davon aus.", sagte er. „Denn wenn ich nicht erscheine, wird Albus mich wohl eigenhändig umbringen."

An der Tür drehte Minerva sich noch einmal kurz zu Severus um.

„Gute Nacht.", sagte sie.

„Schlaf gut, Minerva."

Erst als Minerva schon wieder die Treppen empor gestiegen war und die Eingangshalle durchquerte, um nach oben in ihre Räume zu gehen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass Severus sie gerade geduzt hatte.

Sie war nicht in der Lage einen wirklich klaren Gedanken zu fassen und als sie endlich in ihrem Himmelbett lag, konnte sie nicht einschlafen, sondern starrte nur an die Decke. In ihrem Kopf herrschte Durcheinander. Ständig sah sie Severus vor sich, hörte sein Lachen und dachte über die vergangenen Stunden, das Verhalten ihres Kollegen und ihre Reaktionen darauf nach.

Irgendwann fiel sie dann doch in einen tiefen Schlaf, in dem sie jedoch immer wieder denselben Traum hatte:

Sie stand alleine auf einer riesigen Tanzfläche. Aber nicht in der Großen Halle. Die Umgebung war dunkler und kühler, jedoch keineswegs bedrückend. Minerva fühlte sich geborgen.

Es erschienen Kessel, aus denen dunkelrote Dampfschwaden aufstiegen; Musik erklang.

Minerva begann zu tanzen, ein unbeschreiblicher Duft, den sie nicht definieren konnte, stieg ihr in die Nase und dann tauchte plötzlich Severus auf, der mit ihr über die Tanzfläche wirbelte und sie eng an sich zog, als die Musik langsamer wurde…

Als Minerva am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war sie sich sicher, geträumt zu haben. Sie erinnerte sich auch daran, dass der Traum ein wenig seltsam gewesen war. Aber er hatte sich gut angefühlt, sehr gut sogar.

Nur wusste sie partout nicht mehr, worum es ging, wer oder was darin vorkam, was sie im Traum erlebt hatte.

Nur ein Geruch hing ihr in der Nase, ein Geruch nach Kräutern, Holz und Kaffee, aber nicht schwer, sondern vielmehr leicht, frisch und flüchtig. Er kam ihr vertraut vor, doch sie konnte ihn nicht zuordnen.

Na ja, was soll's? dachte sie und stand auf, um Duschen zu gehen.

Sie war bester Laune, denn sie sah dem Ball am Abend voller Vorfreude entgegen. Außerdem war Weihnachten und nach den Feiertagen würde sie für eine ganze Woche nach Hause fahren.

Nein, eigentlich nicht nach Hause, denn nach all den Jahren war Hogwarts zu ihrem zu Hause geworden und die Kollegen – zumindest die meisten – zu ihrer Familie.

Trotzdem freute sie sich ungemein darauf, ihr kleines Cottage hoch oben im Norden Schottlands wieder zu sehen.

Es lag an einem See, der im Winter stets von einer dicken Eisschicht bedeckt war, und am gegenüberliegenden Ufer weideten das ganze Jahr über Schafe.

Minerva konnte stundenlang durch die wundervolle Landschaft laufen und einfach nur den Anblick und die Ruhe genießen.

Und es gab nicht Besseres als sich danach mit einem guten Buch und einer heißen Tasse Tee gemütlich vor den Kamin im Wohnzimmer zu setzen.

Während sie frühstückte, dachte sie gerade darüber nach, dass sie eben diesem Wohnzimmer vielleicht mal wieder einen neuen Anstrich verpassen könnte, als ein Klopfen von ihrem Fenster her ertönte.

Minerva blickte sich überrascht um und entdeckte Fawkes auf der Fensterbank. Also musste es eine Nachricht von Albus sein. Erfreut ging sie zum Fenster und öffnete es.

Kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen und sie stellte fest, dass es in der Nacht geschneit hatte und die Ländereien nun von einer dicken, weißen Schneeschicht bedeckt waren.

Ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten, Minerva liebte Schnee.

Sie begrüßte den Phönix, strich ihm sanft über die Federn und nahm ihm sachte den Brief ab. Fawkes flog sogleich wieder davon.

Minerva schloss das Fenster und setzte sich wieder.

Während sie an ihrem Tee nippte, entfaltete sie die Pergamentrolle mit Albus' kleiner, geschwungenen Handschrift und las:

_Meine liebe Minerva._

_Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen! Habe mir soeben die Große Halle angesehen und bin begeistert. Da habt ihr wirklich ganze Arbeit geleistet._

_Der Ball wird bestimmt ein voller Erfolg._

_Meine Liebe, wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Spaziergang, vielleicht einmal um den See und dann ein Besuch bei Hagrid?_

_Ich erwarte dich um 11 am Schlossportal._

_Bis gleich,_

_Albus_

Minerva grinste in sich hinein. Das war typisch Albus. Erst eine Frage stellen, ihr dann aber gar keine andere Wahl lassen, als darauf einzugehen.

Lächelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf.

Ein Besuch bei Hagrid? Dann musste dieser wohl wieder seine legendären Felsenkekse gebacken haben. Minerva konnte nicht begreifen, was Albus daran fand. Hagrids Kekse waren steinhart, kaum zu kauen und dabei noch furchtbar süß. Und Albus liebte sie einfach.

Dennoch freute sie sich. Bei Hagrid vorbeizuschauen lohnte sich immer, so liebenswürdig wie er war.

Und die Aussicht auf frische Luft und vor allem viel Schnee ließ Minervas Laune noch besser werden.

Sie sah auf die Uhr: viertel nach zehn. Sie hatte also noch ein wenig Zeit, ehe sie nach unten gehen musste.

Diese nutzte sie, um ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke zu verpacken. Diese würden, wie in jedem Jahr, beim Frühstück am Weihnachtsmorgen in der Großen Halle ausgetauscht werden.

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes kamen sie herbeigeschwebt und Sekunden später tanzten Einwickelpapier, Schleifen, Klebeband und Geschenkanhänger durch die Luft und es dauerte kaum länger als zehn Minuten, bis ein kleiner Stapel fertig eingepackter Geschenke auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag:

Ein Paar Wollsocken und eine Tüte Zitronenbrausebonbons für Albus, eine Dose kandierte Ananas für Horace, Hagrid bekam ein neues Taschentuch in Tischdeckengröße, ein brandneues Buch über Zauberkunst für Professor Flitwick, für Pomona Samen einer seltenen Orchideenart und für Madam Hooch ein kleines, flugfähiges Modell eines historischen Rennbesens.

Zufrieden betrachtete Minerva ihr Werk. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ja noch ein Geschenk fehlte. Das für Severus.

Sie stand auf und trat an ihren Schreibtisch. Mit einem kleinen Schlüssel öffnete sie die untere Schublade und zog ein in ein Tuch geschlagenes Buch heraus.

Vorsichtig legte sie das Tuch zur Seite und strich beinahe zärtlich mit dem Finger über den Buchrücken. Es war ein Notizbuch, handgearbeitet, aus einem Antiquitätenladen, den sie in Muggellondon entdeckt hatte.

Die Seiten waren aus festem Pergament und der Einband aus wunderschönem grünen und braunen Leder.

Sie war sich sicher, dass es Severus gefallen würde, und Notizbücher konnte er ohnehin immer brauchen, denn ständig trug er eines bei sich, um jederzeit Aufzeichnungen über Trankzutaten, Pflanzen oder andere Zauber zu machen.

Minerva griff erneut in die Schublade und nahm ein schwarzes Etui heraus. Darin befanden sich eine Feder sowie ein Fläschchen mit smaragdgrüner Tinte.

Sorgfältig packte sie nun noch Buch und Etui in Geschenkpapier, diesmal jedoch von Hand und legte das Päckchen mit auf den Stapel auf ihrem Wohnzimmertisch.

Ein weiterer Blick auf ihre Uhr verriet ihr, dass sie sich nun langsam auf den Weg machen konnte.

Also hüllte sie sich in ihren Umhang, wickelte sich einen Schal um den Hals, setzte ihre Mütze auf und zog zusätzlich noch ihren Lieblingsmantel mit Schottenmuster an.

Dann ging sie fröhlich und schnellen Schrittes durch sie Korridore des Schlosses.

Als sie in der Einganshalle ankam, stutzte sie einen Moment. Ihr war plötzlich, als würde sie einen vertrauten Geruch wahrnehmen…den Geruch aus dem Traum, Kräuter, Holz und Kaffee, leicht, frisch und flüchtig.

Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, doch sie konnte die Quelle des Duftes nicht ausmachen.

Sie sah nur ein paar Schüler, die gerade von draußen hereinkamen, der fast kopflose Nick schwebte durch eine Wand und von der Treppe, die hinab in die Kerker führte, waren Schritte zu hören.

Gedankenverloren stand sie einen Moment da und begann nun doch darüber nachzugrübeln, wovon sie in der letzten Nacht ständig geträumt hatte und woher sie diesen Geruch kannte.

Es wollte ihr einfach nicht einfallen.

„Aah, da bist du ja schon, Minerva. Überpünktlich wie immer. Gehen wir dann?".

Es war Albus, doch Minerva war immer noch in ihre Gedanken versunken und sann über ihren Traum nach, so dass sie ihn gar nicht gehört hatte.

Er trat an sie heran und tippte ihr von hinten auf die Schulter.

„Minerva?"

Sie schrak zusammen und fuhr herum. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie nun direkt vor Albus stand.

Er trug einen dunkelblauen Winterumhang und dazu pinkfarbene Ohrenschützer. Minerva kniff die Augen zusammen ob dieser Kombination und stieß hervor:

„Bei Merlin, Albus! Musst du mich so erschrecken? Kannst du dich denn nicht bemerkbar machen, bevor du plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts hinter einem stehst?"

Albus lächelte sie vergnügt an und meinte:

„Na, was sind wir denn heute so gereizt? Meine Liebe, ich habe mich sehr wohl bemerkbar gemacht, aber du hast das ganz offensichtlich nicht mitbekommen…"

„Oh.", erwiderte Minerva nur. „Na dann."

Albus fragte noch einmal:

„Also was ist jetzt? Gehen wir?"

Minerva nickte und gemeinsam traten sie aus dem großen Portal hinaus ins Freie. Kalte Luft schlug ihnen entgegen und ihr Atem formte sich sofort zu weißen Dampfwölkchen.

Minerva ließ ihren Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Alles war ellendick von Schnee bedeckt und der See war zugefroren. Einige Schüler schlitterten darauf herum und auf der Wiese war eine Schneeballschlacht in vollem Gange.

Sie seufzte glücklich auf und flüsterte:

„Wie wunderschön!"

Albus bot ihr seinen Arm an, sie hakte sich bei ihm unter und gemeinsam schlenderten sie los, etwas abseits von den Schülern umrundeten sie den See.

Dabei begann Albus sofort drauf los zu reden:

„Oh, Minerva, was freue ich mich auf den Ball. Das wird bestimmt äußerst amüsant. Schade nur, dass trotz dieses besonderen Ereignisses doch ein recht großer Teil der Schüler über Weihnachten nach Hause gefahren ist."

Minerva dachte bei sich, dass einige Schüler nicht _trotz_, sondern vielleicht eher _wegen_ des Balles nicht im Schloss bleiben wollten, denn auch die Tanzstunden, die sie auf Albus' Wunsch hin für die Schüler organisiert hatte, waren nicht besonders gut besucht gewesen.

Doch sie sagte nur:

„Ja, wirklich zu schade."

Und schon redete der Schulleiter wieder auf sie ein: er malte sich den bevorstehenden Abend in den tollsten Farben aus, schwärmte von der Dekoration in der Großen Halle und schweifte schließlich ein wenig ab, indem er ihr wieder von seinem ersten Weihnachtsfest auf Hogwarts erzählte, dann auf seine Schulzeit im Allgemeinen zu sprechen kam und ihr von seinen Reisen berichtete.

Aber all diese Geschichten hatte Minerva schon zig Mal gehört. Natürlich waren sie spannend und faszinierend, doch da sie sie schon kannte, hörte sie irgendwann einfach auf, zuzuhören und ließ stattdessen die Landschaft auf sich wirken und ihren Gedanken freien Lauf.

Immer wieder wanderten sie zum gestrigen Abend und zu Severus zurück.

Minerva fragte sich, was dieser wohl gerade machte. Wahrscheinlich lief er missmutig durch sein Büro und grübelte darüber nach, wie er dem Ball am Abend doch noch entkommen konnte.

Oder aber er war völlig in seine Forschungen vertieft und dabei, einen neuen Trank zu entwickeln.

Minerva sah Severus unwillkürlich vor sich und ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen.

Albus betrachtete sie eingehend von der Seite her, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte mit gespieltem Entsetzen:

„Und was bitte ist so amüsant daran, dass mir dieser Gnom damals den halben Zeh abgebissen hat?"

Minerva reagierte nicht. Sie dachte noch immer an Severus und hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Albus seinen Redeschwall unterbrochen und sie direkt angesprochen hatte.

Ruckartig blieb dieser stehen.

Verwundert sah Minerva ihn an.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie. „Warum bleiben wir hier stehen? Es ist doch nicht mehr weit, bis wir bei Hagrid sind."

Albus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Minerva, Minerva.", sagte er. „Was ist heute bloß los mit dir?"

„Wieso? Was soll denn sein?" Langsam dämmerte ihr, dass ihm aufgefallen sein könnte, dass sie nicht das Geringste von seinen Erzählungen mitbekommen hatte.

Albus lächelte und meinte dann vergnügt:

„Meine Liebe, ich kenne dich viel zu lange und vor allem zu gut, um nicht zu sehen, dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt. Du benimmst dich merkwürdig. Dein Verhalten gleicht dem, das die Schüler an den Tag legen, wenn sie sich verliebt haben."

Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Ein wenig aus der Fassung gebracht zischte Minerva:

„Verliebt? Albus, ich bitte dich!"

Was dachte der sich eigentlich? Sie und verliebt. Pah, das sollte wohl ein Witz sein. Und in wen denn schon?

Ein Gedanke an Severus schoss ihr durch den Kopf, den sie jedoch sofort zu verdrängen versuchte.

Sie richtete ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Albus, der gerade beschwichtigend die Hände hob und, noch immer lächelnd, sagte:

„Och, ich dachte nur. Musst ja nicht gleich so gereizt sein. Komm. Wir gehen weiter."

Minerva grummelte noch etwas Unverständliches und stapfte dann energisch drauf los.

Wenig später erreichten sie Hagrids Hütte.

Kaum hatte Albus geklopft, ertönte schon ein lautes Bellen und Hagrid rief:

„Fang, geh mal auf Seite! Das sind nur die Professoren!"

Und schon riss er freudestrahlend die Tür auf.

„Schön, dass Se da sin. Hab' schon Tee gemacht."

„Wunderbar, wunderbar", sagte Albus und schielte zum Tisch hinüber.

„Bestens", murmelte er.

Minerva folgte seinem Blick und entdeckte die große Schüssel mit Felsenkeksen. Sie tauschte einen amüsierten Blick mit Hagrid, der bereits mit den Tassen hantierte.

Gemütlich saßen die drei am Tisch vor dem warmen Kaminfeuer zusammen und unterhielten sich. Alles Mögliche kam zur Sprache: die Schüler, das vergangene Jahr, die Unfähigkeit des Ministeriums und Hagrids stetig wachsende Einhornherde.

Irgendwann fragte Albus nach dem Rezept für die Felsenkekse und Hagrid berichtete voller Begeisterung und mit leuchtenden Augen davon.

Er erklärte Albus jeden einzelnen Arbeitsschritt bis ins Detail und seine Ausführungen nahmen gar kein Ende mehr.

Minerva starrte unterdessen ins Feuer, wärmte sich die Hände an ihrer heißen Teetasse und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis ihre Gedanken wieder abdrifteten.

Sie fragte sich gerade, wie es kam, dass Severus dem Weihnachtsfest so ablehnend gegenüber stand, und dann sah sie ihn wieder vor ihrem geistigen Auge.

Sie begann zu lächeln und malte sich aus, wie es wohl wäre, ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das Fest der Liebe wunderschön sein konnte. Sie malte sich aus, wie es wäre, seine Lippen auf ihren zu spüren.

Als Minerva sich plötzlich ihrer Gedanken bewusst wurde, schalt sie sich innerlich, sich zusammenzureißen.

„…finden Se nich auch, Professor McGonagall?", fragte Hagrid gerade.

Minerva nickte abwesend, sagte beiläufig

„Ja genau. Da haben Sie völlig Recht."

Und blickte gedankenverloren in ihren Tee.

Ein wenig verwirrt und fragend sah Hagrid Albus an.

„Was'n los mit ihr?", fragte er leise.

Albus lächelte wissend und sagte belustigt:

„Oh, sie ist schon den ganzen Tag so. Aber ich denke, da besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich hoffe ja, dass es sich heute Abend beim Ball…erledigt…oder sagen wir lieber: dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, damit die gute Minerva wieder völlig bei sich ist."

„Oh ja, der Ball. Wahrscheinlich is se nervös. Die Frau Professor hat ja auch alles vorbereitet und ich glaube, Professor Flitwick war auch schon ganz aufgeregt wegen heute Abend", vermutete Hagrid.

Albus nickte und erwiderte:

„Ja, Hagrid. Das wird es sein. Filius ist heute früh ganz hektisch gewesen und sogar Severus hat sich sehr merkwürdig benommen…"

Als er das sagte, beobachtete er Minerva genau und als diese prompt zusammenschrak, grinste er zufrieden.

„Was ist mit Severus?", fragte Minerva aufgebracht.

Sie konnte diese Worte nicht zurückhalten und ärgerte sich furchtbar drüber. Sie wusste eigentlich auch gar nicht, worum es ging. Sie hatte nur den Namen ihres Kollegen gehört. Severus…das war ein schöner Name, so geheimnisvoll.

„Nichts ist mit ihm. Ich sagte nur gerade, dass er sich ebenso ungewöhnlich benimmt wie du." Und so leise, dass nur sie es hören konnte, fügte Albus noch hinzu:

„Na, wenn das mal kein Zeichen ist."

Minerva schenkte Albus einen vernichtenden Blick und strengte sich den restlichen Nachmittag über außerordentlich an, sich auf die Gespräche zu konzentrieren und jeden Gedanken an Severus aus ihrem Gehirn zu verbannen.

Es fiel ihr nicht gerade leicht, doch Albus schien sie genaustens im Auge zu behalten und sie wollte ihm nicht noch mehr Gründe geben, sie weiter aufzuziehen.

Irgendwann nach einigen weiteren Tassen Tee zog Albus eine Taschenuhr hervor und rief:

„Na so was! Schon 16 Uhr. Nur noch drei Stunden bis zum Ball! Wir sollten ins Schloss zurückkehren, ich muss noch meinen Festumhang anziehen."

Minerva überlegte, ob Albus dafür tatsächlich drei Stunden brauchen konnte, war aber damit einverstanden, sich langsam auf den Rückweg zu machen, denn sie musste sich ja auch umziehen und so reichte die Zeit sogar noch, ein heißes Bad zu nehmen.

Albus brachte Minerva noch bis zu ihren Räumen und bevor sie die Tür schloss, flüsterte er ihr noch zu:

„Minerva, ich habe dich längst durchschaut, auch wenn du es dir selbst noch nicht eingestehen willst. Weihnachten ist das Fest der Liebe. Nutze die Gelegenheit und stehe zu deinen Gefühlen! Ich bin sicher, du wirst nicht enttäuscht werden."

Sie starrte ihn einen Moment fassungslos an, er grinste und sie schlug ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu.

Was dachte Albus sich nur dabei? Gut, sie war heute vielleicht ein wenig durch den Wind. Aber das hatte doch nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Und schon gar nicht mit Severus. Das konnte gar nicht sein.

Oder?

Minerva legte ihre dicken Wintersachen ab, ging ins Bad und ließ heißes Wasser und viel Schaum in die Wanne. Dann legte sie sich hinein und versuchte, nachzudenken. Sie musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen, Ordnung in ihre Gedanken und Gefühle bringen.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Die Tür des Badezimmers ging auf und Severus Snape kam herein. Er trug seine schwarzen Roben, streifte diese jedoch sofort ab, während er neben die Badewanne trat.

Minerva betrachtete fasziniert den Körper, der darunter zum Vorschein kam, sog den Anblick förmlich in sich auf.

Severus war blass und schlank, nicht muskulös oder durchtrainiert, aber dennoch gut gebaut.

An einigen Stellen seines Körpers entdeckte Minerva Narben.

Sie streckte die Hand aus, um sie zu berühren, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.

Stattdessen bedeutete Severus ihr, ein wenig nach vorne zu rutschen und ließ sich hinter ihr ins Wasser gleiten.

Minerva schmiegte sich an ihn, ließ sich fallen und er schlang seine Arme fest um sie. Ein Duft nach Kräutern, Holz und Kaffee überdeckte den Geruch des Schaumbades.

Severus begann, ihren Nacken und ihren Hals zu Küssen und liebevoll mit seiner Zunge über ihre Haut zu fahren.

Und erschrocken wachte Minerva auf.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Sie wollte doch nachdenken. Und dabei war sie eingenickt und hatte auch noch so etwas geträumt. Sie war entsetzt.

Doch als sie ein wenig genauer darüber nachdachte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie keineswegs Entsetzen verspürte. Vielmehr fand sie den Gedanken, gemeinsam mit Severus in der Wanne zu sitzen, sehr reizvoll und sie sehnte sich nach seiner Nähe…

Laut seufzte Minerva auf.

Über ihre Gefühle musste sie sich wohl oder übel später Gedanken machen, denn jetzt wurde es wirklich Zeit, sich anzuziehen, um noch rechtzeitig zum Beginn des Balles in der Großen Halle zu sein.

Bei Severus.

Also trocknete sie sich schnell mit einem Zauber, trat vor ihren Kleiderschrank und holte ihr Kleid heraus. Es war smaragdgrün. Ein dunkler Farbton, der ihre Augen betonte und Severus sicher gefallen würde.

Darüber zog sie ihren schwarzen Festumhang und nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, eilte sie auch schon die Korridore entlang.

Als sie vor der Großen Halle ankam war es zehn Minuten vor sieben und eine Schar Schüler tummelte sich bereits vor der Tür.

Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Menge und betrat die Halle. Die Lehrer waren bereits anwesend. Minerva hielt Ausschau nach Severus, doch der fehlte anscheinend noch.

Albus begrüßte sie, zwinkerte ihr zu und murmelte:

„Er ist noch nicht da. Aber er wird kommen, keine Sorge."

Minerva rümpfte die Nase und sah Albus kurz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und einem Blick, der deutlich verriet, was sie von seiner Bemerkung hielt, an.

Doch der Schulleiter schob sich nur ein Zitronenbrausebonbon in den Mund und grinste;

das restliche Kollegium stand sich leise unterhaltend ein wenig abseits.

Um fünf Minuten vor sieben öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und Severus trat ein.

Minerva traute ihren Augen nicht, sie erstarrte vollkommen.

Severus Snape hatte tatsächlich seine wehenden Roben abgelegt und sie gegen einen eleganten schwarzen Anzug eingetauscht. Seine langen Haare umrahmten schmeichelhaft und weich fallend sein Gesicht.

Er sah einfach umwerfend aus.

Severus nickte Minerva und Albus kurz zu und eilte dann von Tisch zu Tisch, um auf jedem mit kurzen, präzisen Bewegungen seines Zauberstabes einen kleinen goldenen Kessel seines Glühweines erscheinen zu lassen.

Noch immer wie in Trance folgte Minerva ihm mit ihrem Blick.

Plötzlich wurde sie leicht am Arm berührt und sie hörte Albus vergnügt flüstern:

„Atmen, meine Liebe. Und eventuell solltest du auch den Mund wieder schließen."

Sie schnaubte, presste die Lippen fest zusammen und zwang sich, ihre Augen von Severus zu nehmen.

Stattdessen richtete sie sie auf die Tür, denn just in diesem Moment schwang diese auf, die Schülerinnen und Schüler kamen paarweise in die Halle.

Sie staunten über die Dekoration des Raumes und begeisterte ‚Ahs' und ‚Ohs' waren zu hören, während sie sich im Halbkreis am Rande der Tanzfläche aufstellten. Alle trugen schicke Kleider, Anzüge oder klassische Festumhänge und erwartungsvoll sahen sie ihren Schulleiter an.

Dieser erhob seine Stimme:

„Meine Lieben, ich möchte nicht viele Worte machen. Nur so viel: Wie beginnen mit einem kleinen Festessen und danach wird getanzt und gefeiert. Wir werden sicher viel Spaß haben."

Und dabei rieb er sich voller Vorfreude die Hände. Gerade als die Menge sich auflösen wollte, um an den Tischen Platz zu nehmen, fügte er noch hinzu:

„Ach so. Eines noch: Fröhliche Weihnachten!"

Beifall ertönte und wenig später hatten alle einen Sitzplatz gefunden.

Albus hatte Minerva am Arm genommen und sie zu einem Tisch hinüber bugsiert. Sie stand noch immer ein wenig neben sich.

Noch war es recht still in der Halle, nur leise Weihnachtsmusik erklang.

Als der Schulleiter jedoch in die Hände klatschte und auf jedem Tisch die herrlichsten Köstlichkeiten erschienen, begannen mit dem Essen – und dem Trinken des Glühweines – auch die Gespräche, Lachen und ein wunderbar stimmungsvoller Geräuschpegel erfüllte den Raum.

Als Albus in die Hände klatschte, ging ein Ruck durch Minerva und sie nahm ihre Umgebung wieder wahr.

Sie stellte mit einem Hauch Überraschung fest, dass sie bereits auf einem Stuhl saß und das Essen jetzt wohl beginnen würde. Neben ihr hatte Albus Platz genommen und ihr gegenüber saß Severus. Er lächelte ihr zu, wandte dann aber rasch seinen Blick ab und lud sich Kartoffeln auf seinen Teller.

Minerva betrachtete ihn einen Moment nachdenklich. Sie war fasziniert von den langen, schlanken Fingern, die die Gabel hielten.

Langsam führte Severus die Gabel zu seinem Mund und Minerva folgte der Hand mit ihrem Blick.

Sie sah seine Lippen und wurde sofort an ihren Traum erinnert, an die Küsse dieser Lippen. Eine feine Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht, doch sie konnte ihre Augen nicht abwenden.

Und dann blickte Severus wieder auf und ihr direkt in die Augen.

Einen Moment hielten beide inne.

Dann legte er entschlossen seine Gabel auf den Teller und fragte:

„Darf ich Ihnen ein wenig Glühwein einschenken, Minerva?"

Minerva ermahnte sich, sich wie ein erwachsener, vernünftiger Mensch und nicht wie ein verknallter Teenager zu benehmen und sagte dann lächelnd:

„Gerne, Severus."

Und dann begann auch sie endlich zu essen.

Zwischendurch beobachtete sie immer wieder Severus und war erstaunt darüber, wie anmutig er aussah, wenn er aß.

Ansonsten war sein Gesichtsausdruck aber grimmig und verschlossen, so wie fast immer. Nur wenn sich hin und wieder ihre Blicke trafen, dann lächelte er sie offen und herzlich an.

Etwas, das sie von ihm nicht gewohnt war. Aber es freute sie ungemein und jeder Anflug eines Lächelns auf seinem Gesicht, ließ ihr Herz unvernünftig schnell schlagen.

Nachdem alle satt und zufrieden waren, erhob der Schulleiter sich, klatschte erneut in die Hände und rief:

„Musik bitte!"

Eine kleine Gruppe Hauselfen mit Instrumenten aller Art betrat die Große Halle.

Geistesgegenwärtig schwang Minerva ihren Zauberstab und ließ am Ende der Tanzfläche eine Bühne erscheinen.

Die Elfen positionierten sich sofort darauf und begannen zu spielen. Und sie spielten wirklich gut.

Albus wandte sich an Minerva:

„Darf ich um den Eröffnungstanz bitten, Minerva?"

„Wenn du mir wieder auf die Füße trittst, verwandle ich deine Zitronendrops in Bertie-Botts-Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung. Und ich garantiere dir, dass wirklich _jede_ Geschmacksrichtung dabei sein wird. Mir schwebt da schon so was vor.", antwortete sie und begab sich in ihr Schicksal.

Als sie aufstand, fing sie noch einen amüsierten Blick von Severus auf.

Zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung musste Minerva feststellen, dass Albus besser tanzte als beim letzten Ball. Er trat ihr tatsächlich kein einziges Mal auf die Füße.

Ob er heimlich geübt hatte? Vielleicht war aber auch nur ihre Drohung dafür verantwortlich. Angst ließ Menschen bekanntlich manchmal über sich hinauswachsen.

Sie genoss den Tanz jedenfalls und schon bald gesellten sich auch einige Kollegen und Schüler dazu.

Der Abend wurde lang, die Tanzfläche niemals leer. Die Stimmung war ausgelassen und fröhlich.

Severus' Glühwein wurde von vielen mit Begeisterung aufgenommen und die Hauselfen erhielten nach jedem Lied tosenden Applaus.

Auch Minerva war bester Laune.

Sie tanzte mehrere Mal mit Albus und auch mit Neville Longbottom, der sich als ausgesprochen talentiert entpuppte.

Natürlich konnte sie auch Hagrids Aufforderung zu einem Tanz nicht abschlagen.

Dieser gestaltete sich jedoch ein wenig schwierig. Hagrid war einfach zu groß und nahm zu viel Platz in Anspruch. Aber er gab sich wirklich Mühe und hob Minerva schließlich einfach hoch und wiegte sich mit ihr im Takt der Musik hin und her.

Die beiden gaben ein merkwürdiges Bild ab, doch das machte nichts. Minerva freute sich einfach, war aber zugegebenermaßen auch ein wenig erleichtert, als Hagrid sie absetzte und sie wieder sicheren Boden unter den Füßen hatte.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie jetzt eine Pause brauchte.

Also ging sie zu ihrem Tisch hinüber, gesellte sich zu Professor Slughorn, der dort alleine saß und nahm sich noch ein Glas Glühwein.

„Finden Sie den Ball auch so wunderbar, Horace?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ja, durchaus. Ganz wunderbar. Und wie sie die Halle geschmückt haben. Das ist wirklich fantastisch. Aber wissen Sie, ich bin ein wenig hungrig. Ich denke, ich werde mir noch etwas zu Essen besorgen.", sagte er, stand auf, machte den Ansatz einer Verbeugung und verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie ihm hinterher. Es war ihr ein Rätsel, wie ein einzelner Mensch so viel Essen konnte.

Als Minerva noch einen Schluck Glühwein trank, dachte sie wieder an Severus.

Sie hatte ihn vor dem Tanz mit Hagrid das letzte Mal gesehen. Wo er nur war?

Suchend ließ sie ihren Blick durch die Große Halle schweifen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie ihn endlich entdeckte.

Er lehnte an einer Säule auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Raumes. In der Hand hielt er ein Glas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit. Sein Blick war auf die Tanzfläche gerichtet, er schien aber ins Leere zu starren, so gedankenverloren, wie er drein sah.

Minerva hätte zu gerne gewusst, worüber er nachdachte.

Sie beobachtete ihn und begann genauer über Severus nachzugrübeln.

Sie war fasziniert von ihm, einfach alles an ihm faszinierte sie: Er hatte klare Prinzipien, war unglaublich intelligent, schlagfertig, witzig, mutig und stets bereit gewesen, sein Leben für den Orden aufs Spiel zu setzen.

Das imponierte ihr.

Außerdem wirkte er so unglaublich anziehend und geheimnisvoll auf Minerva. Sie kannte ihn vermutlich besser, als jeder andere Mensch hier in Hogwarts, von Albus einmal abgesehen, musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass sie dennoch nicht sonderlich viel über ihn wusste, das ließ er nicht zu. Er war immer so verschlossen. Nie hatten sie sich wirklich über private Dinge unterhalten.

**Hinter deinen Mauern, flackert noch ein Licht,  
und so verschlossen wie du aussiehst, bist du dahinter nicht,  
in deinem Panzerschrank, liegen wünsche für dein Leben,  
mach mal einen Schritt, komm mir entgegen.**

Doch das Verhalten, das Severus ihr gegenüber am gestrigen Abend und auch heute an den Tag gelegt hatte, ließ Minerva hoffen.

Er hatte so ehrlich und herzlich gelacht, ihr offen in die Augen gesehen (Beim Gedanken an seine tiefschwarzen Augen entfuhr ihr unwillkürlich ein leiser Seufzer.).

Vielleicht war das ein erster Schritt. 

**Du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
du bist doch nicht hier, um dich nur um dich selbst zu drehen,  
du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
ich will dich in meinen Armen sehen.**

Warum nur musste er so alleine dastehen? Konnte er nicht ein bisschen aus sich heraus kommen, den Abend genießen?

Was hätte Minerva darum gegeben, wenn Severus sie zum Tanz aufgefordert hätte.

**In deinem Raumschiff, schwebst du durch dein eigenes All,  
ohne Co-Pilot und ohne Halt.  
Sterne entfernen sich so schnell und deswegen,  
mach mal einen Schritt und komm mir entgegen.**

Wie sehr musste ihn seine so wichtige Rolle als Spion immer belastet haben, die ständige Angst, zu versagen, die Gefahr, zu sterben.

Und nie hatte er darüber reden wollen. Einst hatte sie ihn danach gefragt, wie er sich fühlte, doch er hatte sie grob zurückgewiesen und so hatte Minerva das Thema nicht mehr erwähnt.

Schon während seiner Schulzeit war er immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, hatte sich anderen nie geöffnet.

**Du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
du bist doch nicht hier, um dich nur um dich selbst zu drehen,  
du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
ich will dich in meinen Armen sehen.**

Minerva fasste einen Entschluss. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich die Auffälligkeiten in Severus' Verhalten nicht eingebildet hatte. Und Albus hatte auch gesagt, sie würde nicht enttäuscht werden, wenn sie zu ihren Gefühlen stand.

Also, was hatte sie schon zu verlieren?

Wenn Severus noch nicht dazu bereit war, einen Schritt auf sie zuzumachen, dann würde sie ihm eben ein bisschen auf die Sprünge helfen.

Sie erhob sich und bemerkte, dass Severus in dem gleichen Moment aus seiner Starre zu erwachen schien und den Kopf hob.

Er sah zu ihr hinüber, quer durch die Halle trafen sich ihre Blicke.

Minerva schenkte ihm ein liebevolles Lächeln und er erwiderte es voller Sehnsucht.

**Ändre deinen Kurs, flieg in meine Richtung, sei mein Komet, solange die Musik noch spielt, ist es nicht zu spät.**

Gleichzeitig begannen Minerva und Severus aufeinander zuzugehen.

**Du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
du bist doch nicht hier, um dich nur um dich selbst zu drehen,  
nein, du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
ich will, ich will dich in meinen Armen sehen.**

In der Mitte der Tanzfläche trafen sie sich.

Mit leiser Stimme fragte Severus:

„Minerva, möchtest du mit mir tanzen?"

Er war einfach zum Du übergangen und Minerva war unendlich glücklich darüber.

Sie nickte und machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Als er sie berührte, ganz sachte und zärtlich, jagte es ihr heiße Schauer über den Rücken und ein wohliges Kribbeln breitete sich in ihr aus.

Sie genoss das Gefühl seiner warmen Hand, die stark auf ihrer Taille ruhte.

Unablässig sahen sie einander an. Minerva verlor sich in Severus' Augen. Sie waren wunderschön: Tief, geheimnisvoll und ausdrucksstark.

Severus war ein hervorragender Tänzer. Minerva wünschte sich, das Lied möge niemals enden.

Doch irgendwann war es vorbei. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, ließ Severus sie jedoch nicht los. Er hielt sie einfach weiter fest und strich ihr sanft über die Wange, bis das nächste Stück begann. Es war langsam und leise.

Severus zog Minerva eng an sich und legte seine Arme um sie. Sie seufzte leicht auf und lehnte sich dann an ihn. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Beide hatten nun die Augen geschlossen.

Sie drehten sich zur Musik und Minerva strahlte. Sie legte den Kopf in Severus Halsbeuge und sog seinen Duft tief in sich auf: Kräuter, Holz und Kaffee.

Was für ein großartiges Gefühl.

Minerva wusste, dass sie ihren Platz gefunden hatte. Hatte sie bisher noch Zweifel an ihren Gefühlen gehabt, war sie sich derer nun so sicher, wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben.

**Du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
du bist doch nicht hier, um dich nur um dich selbst zu drehen,  
du bist nicht hergekommen um allein zu tanzen,  
ich will mit dir, nur mit dir, nach Hause gehen.**

So schienen sie eine Ewigkeit eng aneinander geschmiegt zu tanzen und Minerva genoss jede einzelne Sekunde.

Irgendwann flüsterte Severus:

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden."

Minerva lächelte ihn an. Was für eine anbetungswürdige Stimme er hatte.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie hinter sich her aus der Großen Halle. Minerva bemerkte, wie die Umstehenden ihnen teils ungläubig, grinsend oder gar entsetzt hinterher sahen. Es amüsierte sie.

Draußen angekommen zögerte Severus einen Moment, aber Minerva nickte ihm aufmunternd zu. Also führte er sie hinab in die Kerker zu seinen Privaträumen.

Kaum hatte er die Türe hinter ihnen geschlossen, warf Minerva sich wieder in seine Arme.

Sie betrachtete Severus' sinnliche Lippen und musste jetzt einfach wissen, wie sie schmeckten.

„Küss mich.", hauchte sie.

Er nahm zärtlich ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und strich mit dem Finger sacht wie ein Windhauch über ihre Lippen.

Dann senkte er seinen Kopf ein wenig zu ihr hinab. Er küsste sie auf die Stirn, fuhr mit seiner Nase an der ihren entlang und legte schließlich seine Lippen auf ihre.

Einen Moment verharrten sie so, dann begann Severus leicht an Minervas Unterlippe zu knabbern. Er fuhr mit der Zunge darüber.

Minerva keuchte in diesen wundervollen Kuss hinein und erwiderte ihn voller Leidenschaft.

Ein wenig außer Atem löste sie sich irgendwann sanft und sah Severus wieder in die Augen.

„Severus?", fragte sie.

„Ja?"

„Ich liebe dich."

Sie hatte ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen, wie in diesem Augenblick. Ein atemberaubendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und eine ganz zarte Röte lag auf seinen Wangen.

Minerva glühte vor Glück und Aufregung.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Minerva. Schon lange.", flüsterte Severus und verschloss ihren Mund erneut zu einem aufregenden Kuss, in dem Minerva sich nur zu gerne verlor.

Als Minerva am nächsten morgen erwachte, traute sie sich fast nicht, ihre Augen zu öffnen. Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen.

Doch sie spürte Severus neben sich liegen und sein warmer Atem strich ihr übers Gesicht.

Also hob sie langsam die Augenlider und blickte direkt in Severus' Augen.

„Guten Morgen", flüsterte er.

Und Minerva antwortete noch ein wenig verschlafen mit einem kurzen, intensiven Kuss.

Danach sah sie ihn freudestrahlend an.

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und strich sanft darüber.

„In einer halben Stunde fängt das Weihnachtsfrühstück an.", sagte er. „Aber ich würde dir gerne schon vorher mein Geschenk geben."

Er erhob sich, verließ kurz das Schlafzimmer und kam dann mit einem wunderschön eingepackten Paket zurück.

Minerva richtete sich im Bett auf und nahm das Päckchen gespannt entgegen.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Minerva.", sagte Severus und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Sie betrachtete nachdenklich das Geschenk in ihren Händen und schüttelte es leicht. Man hörte nichts und es wog auch nicht sonderlich viel.

Sie hatte nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was darin sein konnte und war unfassbar neugierig.

Also zog sie hastig an der Schleife und wickelte dann vorsichtig das Papier ab.

Ein dunkelgrüner Karton kam zum Vorschein.

Minerva warf Severus, der sie mit angespannter Miene beobachtete, einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Sieh hinein.", flüsterte er.

Und Minerva hob den Deckel des Kartons ab.

Darin fand sie als erstes eine Blechdose. Sie sah hinein und griff begeistert nach einem der Kekse, die darin lagen.

Sie biss ein Stück ab und fühlte eine kleine Geschmacksexplosion auf ihrer Zunge.

Freudig rief sie:

„Oh, Severus. Die sind ja fantastisch. Ich liebe Ingwerkekse. Und das hier sind die besten, die ich je gegessen habe. Wo hast du die nur aufgetrieben?"

Offensichtlich erleichtert, dass Minerva sich freute, antwortete er grinsend:

„Selbstgebacken. Extra für dich."

Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und widmete sich dann wieder dem Inhalt des Kartons. Ein Schal kam zum Vorschein: rot und kariert, schottengemustert und wunderbar weich.

„Der ist aber schön.", sagte Minerva und legte ihn um ihren Hals.

„Steht dir.", murmelte Severus.

Nun lag nur noch eine kleine Schatulle am Boden des Kartons. Minerva fragte sich, was da wohl drin sein konnte.

Sie war richtig nervös und öffnete sie langsam.

Darin lag auf einem dunkelblauen Samtkissen eine Kette. Minerva war sprachlos und hielt den Atem an, als sie den Anhänger sah.

Es war ein kleiner, goldener Löwe, um dessen Körper sich zärtlich eine silberne Schlange wand.

Minerva hatte noch nie ein so wunderschönes Schmuckstück mit so viel Aussagekraft gesehen. Sie war seltsam berührt und Tränen traten ihr in die Augen.

Severus kommentierte:

„Ich bin schon lange der Meinung, die Häuser Gryffindor und Slytherin sollten enger zusammenarbeiten."

Dann nahm er ihr die Schatulle aus den Händen und zog die Kette daraus hervor. Vorsichtig schob er den Schal ein wenig auf Seite und legte ihr die Kette um den Hals.

Minerva rollte eine Träne über das Gesicht und gleichzeitig umspielte ein glückliches Lächeln ihre Lippen.

Sie umarmte Severus und sagte:

„Danke. Vielen Dank, Severus. Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll…"

„Dann sag' doch einfach gar nichts", meinte Severus und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

„So. Und was ist jetzt mit dem Frühstück? Ich vermute, Albus wird schon ganz ungeduldig auf uns warten.", sagte Severus wenig später.

Minerva lächelte und hauchte:

„Lass' ihn doch warten. Ich wüsste da nämlich etwas viel Besseres als Frühstück."

Und dann bis sie sich auf die Unterlippe und sah ihn verführerisch an.

„Oh, wenn das so ist…", grinste Severus, legte seine Arme um Minerva, fuhr ihr mit einer Hand in die Haare und mit der anderen über den Rücken.

Minerva ließ ihre Hände über Severus' Körper wandern und verwickelte ihn in einen langen Kuss…

Eine Stunde später gingen sie dann doch noch gemeinsam in die Große Halle, um eine Kleinigkeit zu frühstücken.

Noch immer duftete und schneite es dort und auch die Dekoration war noch unverändert. Allerdings hatte Albus die langen Haustische und den Lehrertisch bereits wieder erscheinen lassen.

An letzterem saß das Kollegium und auf dem Tisch war ein ziemlicher Wirrwarr von Tellern, Tassen, Brötchen und Geschenken zu sehen.

Einige blickten ein wenig verwundert drein, als die Professoren Snape und McGonagall gemeinsam, verspätet, bestens gelaunt und sehr vertraut miteinander auf sie zu kamen.

Doch niemand sagte etwas und so ignorierten auch Minerva und Severus die fragenden Gesichter.

Stattdessen wünschten sie allen frohe Weihnachten, verteilten dann mit einer kurzen Bewegung ihrer Zauberstäbe ihre restlichen Weihnachtsgeschenke und nahmen neben Albus Platz.

Severus wickelte Minervas Geschenke aus und freute sich ungemein darüber.

Während sie aßen, wandte Albus sich an Minerva und fragte:

„Wieso kommt ihr denn eigentlich erst jetzt?"

Sie sah Albus vergnügt an und sagte:

„Ach, Albus. Das geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an, weißt du?"

„Genau, einen feuchten Fledermausdreck geht dich das an.", fügte Severus grinsend hinzu.

Albus schien sichtlich zufrieden mit sich.

„Ja", seufzte er lachend. „Weihnachten ist halt das Fest der Liebe. Ich hab' es dir doch gesagt, Minerva."

„In der Tat. Das hast du, Albus. Und dafür bin ich dir dankbar.", bestätigte sie.

Und Severus warf ein:

„Lob' ihn nur nicht zu sehr. Sonst kriegt er sich gar nicht mehr ein und läuft noch im neuen Jahr mit stolzgeschwellter Brust durch die Schule."

Albus kicherte und meinte:

„Du bist heute ja wieder die Liebenswürdigkeit in Person, Severus."

Dann griff er nach einer Zeitschrift, die er wahrscheinlich geschenkt bekommen hatte, und vertiefte sich darin.

Minerva sah auf das Titelblatt und stellte fest, dass es sich um Strickmuster handelte.

Kopfschüttelnd wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Brötchen zu und Severus fragte:

„Möchtest du noch Kaffee, Minnie?"

Minnie? Hatte Severus sie gerade Minnie genannt?

Minerva dachte einen Augenblick darüber nach. Minnie…

Aus Severus' Mund und mit seiner tiefen, melodischen, atemberaubenden Stimme klang es wundervoll in ihren Ohren.

Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln, hielt ihm ihre Tasse hin und sagte:

„Sehr gerne, Sev."

Er goss ihr heißen Kaffee ein und meinte dann:

„Du hast da noch Marmelade im Mundwickel." Und als sie ihre Hand heben wollte, um den Marmeladerest wegzuwischen, hielt er sie fest und flüsterte:

„Warte. Ich mach's weg."

Dann näherte er sich langsam ihrem Gesicht, leckte die Marmelade sanft mit seiner Zungenspitze ab und zog Minerva zu einem Kuss an sich heran.

Als sie sich ein wenig atemlos wieder voneinander lösten, herrschte Stille am Lehrertisch und das gesamte Kollegium starrte sie mit offenen Mündern an.

Nur Albus bewunderte noch immer seine Strickmuster und sagte beiläufig und bester Laune:

„Sehr schön. Aber bevor ihr zwei hier vor versammelter Mannschaft übereinander herfallt, würde ich sagen: Auf in die Weihnachtsferien, meine lieben Kolleginnen und Kollegen! Wir sehen uns im neuen Jahr wieder."

Er zwinkerte Minerva und Severus zu, die sich, ein wenig verlegen grinsend, auch gleich erhoben.

Kaum hatten sie dem Tisch den Rücken gekehrt, ging auch schon das Getuschel los.

Sie tauschten einen amüsierten Blick, hinter ihnen begann ein großes Stühlerücken und dann hatten sie auch schon die Tür erreicht und verließen die Große Halle.

Ihre Schritte lenkten sie wieder in Richtung Kerker zu Severus' Wohnung.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Minerva und blickte Severus erwartungsvoll an.

Dieser setzte ein anzügliches Grinsen auf und sagte sehr leise:

„Wie wär's, wenn wir Albus Idee verwirklichen?"

Ein wenig verwirrt erkundigte sich Minerva:

„Wie bitte? Welche Idee denn?"

Severus verdrehte kurz die Augen, legte den Arm um Minerva und flüsterte:

„Na, das Übereinanderherfallen…"

Minerva kicherte und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Unterarm. Lachend sagte sie:

„Och, du. Ich meinte eigentlich, was wir jetzt mit unseren freien Tagen machen. Hattest du schon irgendwelche Pläne für deine Weihnachtsferien?"

Inzwischen hatten sie Severus' Wohnzimmer erreicht und während sie sich, noch immer Arm in Arm, auf die Couch fallen ließen, antwortete er:

„Nein. Im Prinzip hatte ich vor, einfach in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Aber mir würden jetzt schon ein paar Dinge einfallen, für die wir beide die Ferien nutzen könnten…"

Und während er Letzteres sagte, strich er Minerva sanft über die Wange.

„Das trifft sich gut. Dann kannst du ja mit zu mir kommen. Da sind wir auch völlig ungestört.", rief Minerva erfreut und grinste ebenso anzüglich wie Severus vorhin.

Nun war dieser ein wenig verwirrt und Minerva erzählte schwärmerisch und mit vor Begeisterung glänzenden Augen von ihrem kleinen Cottage und dem schottischen Hochland, das sie so liebte.

Sie schloss mit den Worten:

„So, jetzt musst du nur noch packen. Mein Koffer steht schon bereit."

Ohne zu zögern begab Severus sich in sein Schlafzimmer, um dort einige Sachen einzupacken, und währenddessen saß Minerva auf seiner Couch und wartete.

Sie war glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr und konnte kaum glauben, dass sie gerade mehr oder weniger ganz spontan beschlossen hatte, mit Severus so etwas wie Urlaub zu machen.

Spontaneität war bei ihr normalerweise eher selten anzutreffen. Sie neigte dazu, über Entscheidungen erst mal eine Nacht zu schlafen, Vor- und Nachteile abzuwägen, organisiert vorzugehen und nichts zu überstürzen.

Doch bei Severus war es anders. Das Zusammensein mit ihm fühlte sich so richtig und wundervoll an, dass es keinen Grund gab, lange zu überlegen.

Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie die kommende Woche ohne ihn gar nicht aushalten würde. Sie konnte einfach nicht genug von ihm bekommen, von seiner Nähe, seiner Gesellschaft, seinem Humor, seinen sanften Berührungen, seinen unergründlichen Augen, seiner Stimme, seinen Küssen…

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis Severus mit einer Reisetasche in der Hand und einem Reiseumhang über dem Arm wieder ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Können wir dann los?", fragte er und Vorfreude zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

Minerva sah ihn einen Moment lang an – auch von ihm hatte sie so viel Spontaneität nicht erwartet, aber sie war unendlich froh darüber – ehe sie sagte:

„Ähm, ja. Ich muss nur noch schnell meinen Koffer und Umhang holen. Momentchen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, als Severus meinte:

„Warte, das haben wir gleich."

Er murmelte noch etwas, eine kleine Weile geschah nichts, dann polterte es vor der Tür.

Severus öffnete sie und Minervas Koffer stand davor. Ihr schottengemusterter Reiseumhang schwebte ins Zimmer und ihr direkt in die Arme.

Sie lächelte Severus an, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte:

„Dann können wir sofort los."

Sie ging Richtung Tür, Severus wandte sich zum Kamin.

Als Minerva das bemerkte, schüttelte sie den Kopf und erklärte:

„Nein. Kein Flohpulver, Sev. Wir apparieren."

Er blickte sie zwar erstaunt an, folgte ihr aber hinaus.

In der Eingangshalle begegneten sie einer kleinen Gruppe Schüler, die, als sie die Lehrer bemerkten, sofort anfingen, leise und hastig aufeinander einzureden.

Minerva konnte einige Satzfetzen auffangen:

„…da, seht mal…dann stimmt es also…"

„...Snape und die McGonagall, nicht zu fassen…"

„…ach, red' keinen Quatsch. Das glaubst du doch selber nicht…"

„…doch, sie sollen sich sogar vor allen Lehrern geküsst haben…"

„…Nein!...So was…"

Severus schnaubte und murmelte grimmig:

„Na, das ist ja herrlich, wie diskret unsere lieben Kollegen sind."

Minerva blieb stehen und fragte ihn besorgt:

„Stört es dich denn, wenn die Schüler von uns wissen und man über uns redet?"

Er sah ihr tief in die Augen, flüsterte:

„Ganz und gar nicht, denn ich liebe dich, Minnie." Und küsste sie zärtlich.

Stille und dann Applaus der Schülergruppe.

Severus nahm Minervas Hand und so verließen sie gemeinsam das Schloss und schlenderten über die schneebedeckten Ländereien.

Minerva war überwältigt.

Severus hatte sie eben vor den Schülern geküsst. Wenn er das vor den Lehrern tat, war das eine Sache, aber vor den Schülern…so viel von sich preisgeben…

Ihr wurde gerade bewusst, wie aufrichtig und tief Severus' Liebe zu ihr sein musste und ihr Herz drohte vor Glück zu zerspringen.

Als bereits das schmiedeeiserne Tor zu sehen war, hinter welchem sie apparieren konnten, fragte Severus:

„Sag mal, warum sind wir eigentlich nicht einfach mit Flohpulver gereist?"

„Weil mein Kamin nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen ist.", antwortete Minerva.

„Aha…", kam es von Severus.

Minerva bemerkte den fragenden Unterton und fuhr deshalb fort:

„Nun, es ist so, dass niemand außer mir weiß, wo genau mein Cottage steht. Die Gegend ist sehr einsam, die nächsten Nachbarn sind Muggel und die wohnen fünfzehn Meilen entfernt.

Ich habe das Haus mit Schutzzaubern belegt, damit man nicht hinein apparieren kann und es ist auch mit Magie nicht ohne weiteres aufspürbar.

Weißt du, ich habe einfach keine Lust darauf, in den wenigen freien Tagen, die wir im Jahr haben, plötzlich Albus oder sonst wen in meinem Wohnzimmer stehen zu haben.

Das Cottage ist privat, mein Rückzugsort."

Während sie redete, hatte Severus immer wieder zustimmend genickt. Minerva war sich sicher, dass er verstand, was sie meinte.

Sie wusste, dass auch er seine alte Wohnung in Spinner's End nie aufgegeben hatte, und dass er sich hin und wieder noch immer dorthin zurückzog.

„Das Cottage und deine Privatsphäre dort scheinen dir sehr wichtig zu sein.", begann Severus schließlich. „Willst du wirklich, dass ich dich dorthin begleite?"

Aus seinem Blick konnte Minerva lesen, dass er es ihr keineswegs übel nehmen würde, sollte sie sich doch noch entscheiden, alleine zu reisen.

Doch Minerva überlegte keine Sekunde.

„Ja.", sagte sie. „Ich möchte, dass du mich begleitest. Ich kann mir nichts Wundervolleres vorstellen, als gemeinsam mit dir dort das Jahr ausklingen zu lassen. Denn ich liebe dich, Sev."

Ein strahlendes Lächeln machte sich nun auf Severus' Gesicht breit und Minerva fand, dass er umwerfend aussah.

Sie hatten nun das Tor passiert und Severus hielt Minervas Hand fester.

Dann drehte sie sich auch schon auf der Stelle.

„Ziel, Wille, Bedacht. Severus gut festhalten. Schafswiese am See, gegenüber meinem Cottage.", dachte sie angestrengt.

Sie wurden herumgewirbelt und kamen Sekunden später ein wenig taumelnd wieder zum Stehen.

Minerva orientierte sich kurz und nahm dann die Umgebung in sich auf.

Sie standen auf der Wiese am Ufer des Sees. Dieser war zugefroren und auch der Rest der Landschaft war weiß. Der Himmel war wunderbar blau. Um sie herum standen Schafe bis zum Bauch im Schnee, doch die Kälte schien sie nicht zu stören. Sie blökten fröhlich vor sich hin und kauten genüsslich auf dem Heu, das bergeweise in ihrer überdachten Futterkrippe lag.

Auf der anderen Seite des Sees stand Minervas geliebtes Cottage auf einer kleinen Anhöhe.

Es war aus Natursteinen gebaut, das Dach war reetgedeckt, und eine Hälfte des Hauses war komplett mit Efeu zugewachsen.

Rundherum erstreckte sich ein kleiner Garten, welcher im Sommer von unzähligen bunt leuchtenden Wildblumen übersät war und nun unter einer dicken Schneeschicht lag.

Umgeben war das Grundstück von einer etwa einen Meter hohen Steinmauer.

Diese wurde nur von einem weißen Holztor unterbrochen, von welchem aus sich ein Weg bis hin zur mit Schnitzereien verzierten Eingangstür des Cotagges schlängelte.

Bei diesem Anblick seufzte Minerva auf und ihr wurde ganz warm ums Herz.

Auch Severus schien beeindruckt, denn er starrte mit offenem Mund auf das kleine Haus und flüsterte mit beinahe schon ehrfürchtiger Stimme:

„Wunderschön!"

Lachend sagte Minerva:

„Na dann mal hinein in die gute Stube."

Und so bahnten sie sich einen Weg durch den Schnee, umrundeten den See und betraten dann endlich das Cottage.

Im Wohnzimmer entfachte Minerva als erstes ein Feuer im Kamin, während Severus sich neugierig umsah.

Nachdem er alle Räume – also Küche, Bad, Schlafzimmer, Wohnzimmer und eine kleine Bibliothek – inspiziert hatte, sagte er grinsend:

„Unverkennbar schottisch."

Minerva verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fragte mit gespieltem Entsetzen:

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?"

Severus ging auf sie zu und legte seine Arme um sie, während er sagte:

„Das soll heißen, dass es sehr hübsch ist. Es ist unheimlich gemütlich und noch schöner, als ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Außerdem finde ich, dass es wahnsinnig gut zu dir passt."

„Also gefällt es dir?"

„Ja. Es ist wunderbar. Aber _du_ gefällst mir noch viel besser, Minnie."

Minerva fuhr mit der Hand in Severus' Haar, zog ihn näher an sich heran und küsste ihn.

Sie spürte, wie Severus' Hände über ihren Körper wanderten und eine leichte Gänsehaut überlief sie ob dieser Berührungen. Gleichzeitig breiteten sich eine wohlige Wärme und ein sanftes Kribbeln in ihr aus.

Verlangend stöhnte sie leise in den Kuss hinein, woraufhin Severus sich ein wenig von ihr löste. Allerdings nur, um sie gleich darauf hochzuheben.

Minerva schlang ihre Arme, um Severus' Hals und bettete ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter.

Er trug sie quer durchs Wohnzimmer und ging zielstrebig auf eine Tür zu.

Minerva kicherte:  
"Was willst du denn in der Küche? Ich hatte eigentlich den Eindruck, du seiest nur hungrig nach mir."

„Stimmt", kam es zur Antwort und Severus wandte sich abrupt nach rechts.

Minerva registrierte zufrieden, dass er diesmal tatsächlich das Schlafzimmer ansteuerte.

Dort angekommen, ließ er sie sachte aufs Bett sinken und Minerva zog ihn zu sich herunter, so dass Severus nun halb auf ihr lag.

Sogleich spürte sie seine Lippen wieder auf den ihren und erwiderte zärtlich seine Küsse. Dann wanderte Severus von ihren Lippen aus hinab, ihren Hals hinunter, begann, sie aus ihrem Umhang zu schälen und hauchte Küsse auf jedes Stückchen Haut, das er von dem dunkelgrünen Stoff befreite.

Minerva schloss die Augen und genoss die sanften Liebkosungen, bis Severus ihr zaghaft und leicht in die Hüfte biss.

Sie schlug die Augen wieder auf und sah Severus an. Einen Moment lang verlor sie sich völlig in seinem Blick, dann schnellte sie hervor, küsste ihn stürmisch und voller Leidenschaft und entledigte auch ihn seiner lästigen Kleidung…

Später lagen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt unter Minervas karierter Bettdecke.

Minerva strich mit der Hand über Severus' nackten Oberkörper und fuhr einige Narben darauf mit dem Finger nach.

Ihr Gesicht hatte sie an seinem Hals vergraben und sie sog Severus' wundervollen Duft nach Kräutern, Holz und Kaffee in sich auf. Sie fand ihn nahezu berauschend und konnte gar nicht genug davon bekommen.

„Minnie?", fragte er schließlich irgendwann.

„Hmm?"

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du schnurrst?"

Minerva war verdutzt. Schnurren? Sie schnurrte?

„Ehrlich? Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen.", meinte sie.

Ein liebevolles Lächeln umspielte Severus' Lippen, Minerva begann wieder zu schnurren und beide schliefen ein.

Wann immer es sich in den letzten Jahren hatte einrichten lassen, hatte Minerva die Tage zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr in ihrem Cottage verbracht – alleine. Und damit war sie eigentlich immer sehr glücklich gewesen.

Das kam ihr nun absurd und abwegig vor. Glück war für sie neuerdings an eine Person geknüpft, an den Mann, den sie von ganzem Herzen liebte, an Severus.

Sie konnte sich nicht länger vorstellen, ohne ihn ein so wundervolles Gefühl wie Glück zu verspüren.

Nie zuvor hatte sie die letzten Tage eines Jahres so genossen wie jetzt mit Severus und nie zuvor waren die letzten Tage eines Jahres so abwechslungsreich und schön gewesen:

Stunden konnten Minerva und Severus draußen verbringen und einfach nur durch die verschneite Landschaft spazieren, Hand in Hand, schweigend, schwatzend oder sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen bewerfend.

Danach saßen sie meist gemeinsam vor dem Kamin, mit heißem Tee oder Kaffee.

Sie redeten viel, unterhielten sich über alle möglichen Themen, die ihnen gerade in den Sinn kamen, waren ruhig und ernst oder laut und albern.

Sie rissen Witze und lachten, fachsimpelten über Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Quidditch oder saßen einfach nur dicht beieinander und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit.

Sie spielten einige Partien Zaubererschach, die jedoch immer mit einem Unentschieden endeten oder steckten ihre Nasen in Bücher, lasen sich sogar gegenseitig vor und

Minerva war jedes Mal aufs Neue fasziniert von Severus' unglaublicher Stimme.

Sie liebten sich wild und leidenschaftlich oder sanft und zärtlich, bei Tag oder bei Nacht.

Minerva fand, es könne immer so weiter gehen, mit Severus an ihrer Seite fühlte sie sich komplett, ausgefüllt und lebendig.

Das Leben war schön und kostbar.

Am Abend vor Silvester hatten sie es sich wieder einmal gemütlich gemacht. Severus saß auf der Couch und Minerva hatte sich lang neben ihm ausgestreckt, den Kopf auf seinem Schoß.

Sie war in ein Buch vertieft und bemerkte kaum, wie Severus mit ihren Haaren spielte.

„Sag mal, Minerva…", meinte er plötzlich.

„…in dem Dorf, in dem deine Nachbarn wohnen, diese Muggel, gibt es da eigentlich einen Supermarkt?"

Zuerst hatte Minerva nicht genau zugehört, aber als Severus den Supermarkt erwähnte, klappte sie das Buch zu und blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Einen Supermarkt?", fragte sie ungläubig, nicht ganz sicher, ob sie ihn richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ja.", sagte er. „Das ist so ein Geschäft der Muggel, in dem man Lebensmittel und viele…"

„Jaja. Mir ist schon klar, was ein Supermarkt ist", unterbrach sie ihn ungeduldig und fragte dann sogleich voller Neugier:

„Aber was willst du denn da? Mit einem kleinen Schlenker unser Zauberstäbe und einer gut gewählten Beschwörung haben wir doch hier alles, was wir brauchen."

„Schon, aber ich würde morgen Abend so gerne für dich kochen. Ich meine so richtig, nach Muggelart. Das ist einfach sinnlicher, als diese ganzen Haushaltszauber.", erklärte Severus.

Minerva war begeistert. Lächelnd sagte sie:

„Wie romantisch."

Und richtete sich dann auf, um Severus zu umarmen und ihm zwischen zwei Küssen ein

„Ich liebe dich so sehr, Sev." ins Ohr zu hauchen.

Kaum hatte Minerva sich wieder hingelegt, nahm Severus auch schon wieder eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und wickelte sie sich um den Finger. Minerva musste grinsen. Das machte er ständig. Wann immer er die Möglichkeit dazu hatte, vergrub er seine Hände in ihren Haaren oder zuppelte daran herum.

Minerva freute sich jedes Mal darüber und hatte in den letzten Tagen auch meistens auf ihren sonst üblichen Knoten verzichtet.

Sie wurde von Severus ungeduldiger Stimme aus ihren Gedanken gerissen.

„Und? Was denn nun? Gibt es einen Supermarkt?"

Einen Moment sah sie ihn an, ehe sie grinsend sagte:

„Ach so. Nein, gibt es nicht."

Severus sah unheimlich enttäuscht aus und Minerva brachte es nicht über sich, ihn länger zappeln zu lassen. Also fügte sie hinzu:

„Keinen Supermarkt, aber die Muggel bauen Obst und Gemüse an, machen Käse, Säfte und Marmeladen und all das verkaufen sie in einem kleinen Hofladen. Fleisch und frisches Brot bekommt man dort auch."

Minerva registrierte erfreut, dass Severus' Gesicht nun wieder ein strahlendes Lächeln zeigte.

Offensichtlich zufrieden sagte er:

„Sehr gut, wirklich sehr gut. Dann müssen wir morgen früh dringend einkaufen gehen."

„Au prima. Im Dorf waren wir noch nicht. Es ist richtig hübsch dort und es gibt eine fantastische kleine Kirche, die ich dir unbedingt zeigen muss.", erwiderte Minerva voller Vorfreude. „Kaum zu glauben, dass die Muggel es ganz ohne Magie geschafft haben, solche Bauwerke zu errichten."

Und sogleich begannen sie eine angeregte Unterhaltung über die Baukünste der Muggel und die Frage, ob nicht vielleicht doch bei einigen Denkmälern der ein oder andere Zauberer seine Hände im Spiel gehabt haben könnte.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie dann auch tatsächlich schon recht früh auf und apparierten bis an den Rand des Dorfes.

Als erstes zog Minerva Severus mit sich in die Kirche, von der sie ihm schon erzählt hatte.

Fasziniert blickte sie sich um.

„Ist das nicht großartig? Sieh dir mal die Fenster an. Wunderschön, oder?"

Severus nickte und konnte sich anscheinend ebenfalls gar nicht satt sehen, an den bunten Bleiverglasungen, den kunstvollen Wandgemälden und dem Fresko an der Decke einer kleinen Seitenkapelle.

Minerva freute sich sehr darüber, dass Severus ihre Begeisterung teilen konnte und einmal mehr fühlte sie eine Woge des Glücks in sich aufsteigen.

Als sie sich schließlich, nach fast einer Stunde, dann wirklich auf den Weg zum Einkaufen machten, fiel Minerva plötzlich etwas ein. Sie blieb vor dem Hofladen stehen und hielt Severus am Ärmel fest.

„Hast du eigentlich Muggelgeld?", platze es leise aus ihr heraus.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Er machte ein ernstes Gesicht, Minerva konnte sehen, dass er angestrengt nachgrübelte. Dabei bildete sich immer eine Falte auf seiner Stirn, sie begann an seiner Nasenwurzel zwischen den Augenbrauen und verlief gerade nach oben.

Dann blickte er nachdenklich das Gebäude an, seine Miene hellte sich auf und er meinte vergnügt:

„Lass mich mal machen."

Minerva entdeckte das verschmitzte Blitzen in Severus Augen. Irgendetwas hatte er vor, doch er weigerte sich, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

Also betraten sie den kleinen Laden. Es duftete verführerisch nach frisch gebackenem Brot, überall standen Kisten mit Obst und Gemüse, hinter der Theke hingen große Salamis an Haken und von der Decke baumelten kleine Büschel getrockneter Kräuter.

Eine Glocke läutete, als Severus die Tür schloss und schon rief eine freundliche Stimme aus einem Nebenraum:

„Bin gleich bei Ihnen!"

Sekunden später wackelte eine ältere, kleine und rundliche Frau mit rot gefärbten Haaren hinein.

„Wie wunderbar. Einen wunderschönen guten Tag, meine Lieben. Ich bin Mathilda Brown. Was kann ich denn für sie tun?"

Minerva fand sie sofort sympathisch und fühlte sich durch die herzliche Begrüßung ein wenig an Molly Weasley erinnert. Sie warf Severus einen kurzen Blick zu, der ihn amüsiert erwiderte. Offenbar hatte er den gleichen Eindruck.

Dann begann er auch ohne Umschweife, seine Wünsche zu äußern. Mrs. Brown war begeistert, wuselte aufgeregt hin und her und auf der Theke stapelten sich schon bald Severus Einkäufe: Kartoffeln, Eier, Kürbisse, Tomaten, verschiedene Käsesorten, Kräuter, Baguette und ein Ende war noch nicht in Sicht.

Minerva fragte sich, was Severus mit diesen Mengen an Lebensmitteln wohl kochen würde. Sie konnte den Abend kaum erwarten.

Dennoch grübelte sie auch immer noch darüber nach, wie er das ganze ohne Muggelgeld bezahlen wollte. Er konnte doch nicht annehmen, dass die Muggelfrau sich mit Galleonen und Sickeln zufrieden geben würde.

Schließlich sagte diese lächelnd:

„So. Da können Sie aber wirklich ein wundervolles Abendessen draus zaubern."

Severus legte den Arm um Minerva und meinte:

„Ja, das habe ich vor. Ich hätte allerdings noch einen Wunsch."

Die Verkäuferin sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Minerva fragte sich, warum Severus es so spannend machte.

„Ich hätte gerne noch zwei Flaschen Ihres Rotweines.", sagte er dann gelassen.

Minerva stellte fest, dass sich ein wenig Sorge auf dem Gesicht von Mrs. Brown zeigte, als sie traurig sagte:

„Oje. Das tut mir furchtbar Leid. Aber haben Sie das Schild draußen nicht gelesen? Der Wein ist zwar in den Fässern und auch fertig gereift, jedoch ist unsere Abfüllanlage defekt. Und bei dem Schneewetter kann die Firma aus der Stadt keinen Mechaniker schicken."

„Können Sie denn den Wein nicht von Hand in die Flaschen füllen?", erkundigte sich Minerva. Ein romantisches Abendessen ohne Rotwein wäre irgendwie nicht ganz vollständig, fand sie.

„Wir könnten schon, aber wir dürfen nicht. Die Vorschriften, wissen Sie…", erklärte Mrs. Brown und Minerva dachte: Die Muggel und ihre Bürokratie. Bei denen ist das auch nicht anders, als im Zaubereiministerium. Der nebensächlichste Quatsch wird reglementiert, aber um die wichtigen Dinge kümmert sich keiner.

Neben ihr räusperte Severus sich vernehmlich und er setzte ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf.

Langsam bekam Minerva eine Ahnung davon, was er vorhaben könnte, und sie musste zugeben, dass die Idee ziemlich viel versprechend war.

Severus sagte:

„Nun, wenn Sie gestatten: Ich könnte ja mal einen Blick auf Ihre Anlage werfen."

Die Augen der Muggelfrau begannen zu leuchten.

„Das wäre ja fantastisch!", rief sie. „Das würden Sie wirklich tun?"

Und schon lief sie erstaunlich schnell voran, durch einen Nebenraum, indem eine kleine Teeküche eingerichtet war, und führte Severus und Minerva in einen Keller hinab.

Dort fanden sie die große Abfüllanlage: jede Menge Knöpfe, Hebel, Schläuche, Tasten und Förderbänder: für Minerva nur ein heilloses Durcheinander.

Severus aber ging herum, musterte alles mit fachmännischem Blick, wackelte hier und da an einer Schraube und meinte dann:

„Ich denke, das sollte kein Problem darstellen. Das bekomme ich wieder hin."

Dabei krempelte er sich doch tatsächlich die Ärmel hoch und Minerva konnte sich bei diesem Anblick das Lachen kaum verkneifen.

Mrs. Brown sagte hocherfreut:

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich Ihnen danken kann, Mr.…"

„Snape", kam es von Severus und sie fuhr fort:

„Ja. Mr. Snape. Großartig. Dann lassen wir Sie hier arbeiten und ich mache uns oben einen Tee. Kommen Sie mit, meine Liebe."

Und schon wuselte sie geschäftig wieder die Treppe nach oben.

Minerva warf Severus, der grinsend zwinkerte, noch einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und begab sich dann in die Teeküche.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie einen dampfenden Becher Kräutertee vor sich stehen hatte und die nette Muggelfrau auf sie einredete:

„Wissen Sie, Mrs. Snape. Einen ganz außergewöhnlichen Mann haben sie. Wirklich entzückend. Und gut sieht er aus, wenn ich das so sagen darf."

Minerva dachte einen Moment darüber nach. Mrs. Snape war sie gerade genannt worden und sie spielte keine Sekunden mit dem Gedanken, in dieser Sache zu widersprechen.

Deshalb sagte sie nur:

„Ja, ich weiß. Er ist fantastisch."

„Sagen Sie, was macht er denn beruflich? Bei seinen ganzen Einkäufen hätte ich ja auf Koch getippt, aber wo er sich doch so gut in technischen Dingen auskennt. Er wird wohl Ingenieur sein?"

Minerva wusste nicht genau, was ein Ingenieur war und fragte sich, wie sie den Beruf des Zaubertränkemeisters einem Muggel erklären konnte ohne zu viel zu verraten.

Also sagte sie zunächst nur:

„Nein, wir sind beide Lehrer."

Dann trank sie einen Schluck Tee und bevor sie nach weiteren Einzelheiten befragt werden konnte, kam Severus auch schon wieder herein.

„Die Anlage funktioniert wieder!", verkündete er mit einem Anflug von Stolz in der Stimme.

Mrs. Brown kriegte sich vor lauter Begeisterung gar nicht mehr ein und verschwand sofort, um den Wein vorzubereiten.

Minerva ging zu Severus, gab ihm einen Kuss und meinte:

„_Reparo_, nehme ich an."

Severus nickte.

„Mr. Snape, Sie sind ganz schön gerissen und noch dazu ein hervorragender Schauspieler.", sagte sie leise.

Wenig später hatte Mrs. Brown sämtliche Einkäufe in Tüten verstaut und Minerva beobachtete belustigt, wie Severus doch tatsächlich seine Lederbörse hervorholte und fragte:

„Was bin ich Ihnen schuldig?"

Aufgeregt protestierte Mrs. Brown, weigerte sich, auch nur einen Penny anzunehmen und bedankte sich immer wieder überschwänglich für Severus' Hilfe und fügte abschließend noch hinzu:

„Wie sagt man so schön: Eine Hand wäscht die andere."

Dann geleitete sie sie zur Tür und rief ihnen hinter her:

„Ein glückliches neues Jahr für sie beide, Mr. und Mrs. Snape!"

Severus blickte Minerva an und flüsterte:

„Soso, jetzt sind wir also schon Mrs. Snape. Wie schön."

Beide lachten und apparierten Hand in Hand zurück zum Cottage.

Als sie die Schafswiese erreichten, kam gerade ein kleiner Schneesturm auf und so gestaltete sich der Weg um den See herum zum Haus als ein wenig schwierig.

Ein eisiger Wind kam ihnen entgegen, die Schneeflocken wirbelten nur so umher und sie brauchten länger für das eigentlich kurze Stück als gewöhnlich.

Als sie endlich die Haustür hinter sich zugeschlagen, die Einkäufe in der Küche abgestellt und ihre feuchten Mäntel auszogen hatten, atmete Minerva erst mal erleichtert durch.

Dann fragte sie sogleich:

„So, kochen wir jetzt?" Und blickte Severus erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Der sah sie einen Moment überrascht an und runzelte kurz die Stirn, bevor er lächelnd sagte:

„Meine liebste Minerva. Erstens: _Ich_ koche heute für _dich_. Da hast du gar nichts in der Küche zu suchen…"

„Aber…", wollte Minerva einwenden, doch Severus sprach einfach weiter:

„Und zweitens: Du bist ja völlig durchgefroren und zitterst am ganzen Leib."

Das war ihr bis dahin noch gar nicht aufgefallen, aber es stimmte, ihr war wirklich kalt.

„Hmpf.", machte sie und zog einen Schmollmund, der eine sehr angenehme Reaktion Severus' hervorrief:

Er zog Minerva zu einem langen Kuss an sich heran und schlug dann vor:

„Entspann dich einfach, bis ich hier fertig bin. Nimm doch ein heißes Bad oder so."

Minerva lächelte ihn an.

„Na gut.", sagte sie dann und verschwand auch schon aus der Küche und ins Badezimmer.

Sie machte es sich in dem heißen Wasser mit viel duftendem Schaum bequem, schloss die Augen und lächelte selig vor sich hin.

Irgendwann hörte Minerva, dass die Tür aufging, öffnete ihre Augen einen Spalt breit und blinzelte Severus entgegen.

„Nanu? Solltest du nicht am Herd stehen?", fragte sie, streckte aber gleichzeitig die Hand nach ihm aus, damit er näher kam.

Belustigt meinte er:

„Ich kann ja wieder gehen."

„Untersteh dich.", erwiderte Minerva und fragte dann interessiert:

„Aber mal im Ernst: Bist du schon fertig?"

Severus begann, seine Kleidung abzulegen und erläuterte währenddessen:

„Im Moment kann ich nichts mehr tun. Alles ist vorbereitet und jetzt müssen wir nur noch etwas warten. Und da dachte ich, ich könnte dieser wunderschönen Hexe, die hier alleine in der Badewanne liegt, ein wenig Gesellschaft leisten."

Minerva meinte:

„Was für ein ausgesprochen brillanter Einfall."

Dann fügte sie noch kichernd hinzu:

„Damit haben Sie sich fünf Punkte für ihr Haus verdient, Mr. Snape."

Während Severus hinter Minerva in die Wanne stieg, gab er trocken und amüsiert zurück:

„Danke, Professor."

Dann legte er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie fest an sich.

Minerva seufzte auf und schmiegte sich eng an Severus, genoss seine Nähe.

So lagen sie einfach schweigend da, Minerva sog Severus' Duft in sich auf und erinnerte sich dann an ihren Traum, den sie am Tag des Weihnachtsballes gehabt hatte. Darin hatte sie auch mit Severus gemeinsam in der Badewanne gelegen.

„Weißt du, dass ich genau hiervon geträumt habe?", fragte Minerva leise und begann, zu erzählen.

„Danke.", sagte Severus, als sie geendet hatte und küsste dann ihren Hals, ihren Nacken und fuhr liebevoll mit der Zunge über ihre Haut.

Plötzlich schreckte Minerva hoch und richtete sich auf. Sie hielt ihre Nase schnuppernd in die Luft.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Severus und sah sie fassungslos an.

„Ich schätze, du solltest in der Küche mal nach dem Rechten sehen. Meine feine Nase sagt mir nämlich, dass da etwas ganz kurz davor ist, anzubrennen.", antwortete sie.

Hektisch stieg Severus aus dem Wasser und griff nach einem Handtuch, doch Minerva nahm kurzerhand ihren Zauberstab und schon war Severus trocken und wieder angezogen. Er warf ihr noch kurz einen dankbaren Blick zu und stürmte dann auch sofort hinaus.

Minerva grinste kopfschüttelnd in sich hinein, zog sich ebenfalls an und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche.

Dort hatte Severus gerade anscheinend einen Braten aus dem Backofen geholt, der eine goldbraune Kruste hatte und herrlich roch.

Erleichtert sah Severus sie an und sagte:

„Nichts passiert. Bei Merlin! Wenn du nicht so einen guten Geruchssinn hättest…"

„Miau.", meinte Minerva daraufhin nur und freute sich einmal mehr über die Vorteile, die die Animagusgestalt einer Katze so mit sich brachte.

Severus kam jetzt auf Minerva zu und schob sie durch die Tür hinaus mit der Bitte, ihm noch zehn Minuten für die letzten entscheidenden Handgriffe zu geben.

Also setzte sie sich solange auf ihr Sofa. Sie schaute andauernd zur großen Pendeluhr an der Wand hinüber. Die Zeit schien dahin zu kriechen und Minerva konnte es kaum erwarten, zu sehen, was Severus für sie gekocht hatte.

Endlich kam er freudig zu ihr und sagte:

„Essen ist fertig, Minnie."

Als sie in die Küche kamen, war Minerva erst einmal sprachlos.

Severus hatte den Tisch wunderschön gedeckt: mit einem weißen Tischtuch, silbernem Besteck, verschiedenen Gläsern für Wein und Wasser, dunkelroten Stoffservietten, grünen Mistelzweigen und unzähligen Kerzen. Im Hintergrund war sehr leise klassische Musik zu hören.

Es war schlicht und schön, keineswegs kitschig, sondern ganz zauberhaft und eine wunderbar romantische Stimmung erzeugend. Minerva war begeistert.

Galant wurde sie von Severus zu ihrem Platz geführt, er schenkte ihr Rotwein ein und setzte sich dann ihr gegenüber.

Es war ein fantastischer Abend.

Minerva kam aus dem Schwärmen über Severus' Kochkünste gar nicht mehr heraus.

Zuerst gab es eine leuchtend orange Kürbissuppe mit gerösteten Baguettescheiben und anschließend servierte Severus den Braten, den Minerva gerettet hatte. Dazu gab es Risotto mit Blattspinat und Pilzen sowie einen bunten Salat.

Noch viel mehr als über das Essen selbst, freute Minerva sich aber über die liebevollen Details, die Severus sich ausgedacht hatte.

So schmeckte sie in der Suppe einen Hauch Ingwer und als sie entdeckte, dass das Risotto auf den Tellern herzförmig angerichtet war, traten ihr schon fast Tränen in die Augen.

Sie war unglaublich glücklich und strahlte Severus immer wieder voller Begeisterung an.

Das Beste kam jedoch zum Schluss. Minerva traute ihren Augen kaum, als Severus den Nachtisch zwischen ihnen abstellte.

Das war kein einfaches Dessert, das war ein richtiges Kunstwerk.

Auf einem Bett aus frischem Obst stand ein Löwe, offensichtlich aus Eis. Und um diesen Eislöwen wand sich eine Schlange aus Schokolade und Marzipan.

Unwillkürlich griff Minerva nach der Kette an ihrem Hals. Ihr Anhänger war hier auf diesem Teller dargestellt.

„Unglaublich!", flüsterte sie. „Wunderschön."

Severus nahm einen Löffel, belud ihn mit Eis und hielt ihn Minerva vor den Mund.

Sie probierte und schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Köstlich, Sev! Du bist wahrlich ein Genie."

Eine Weile saßen sie einträchtig da und aßen. Minerva sah Severus dabei ständig in die Augen. Sie konnte ihren Blick einfach nicht von ihm lösen und sobald der letzte Rest Schokolade vom Teller verschwunden war, beugte Minerva sich über den Tisch und küsste Severus.

„Danke.", sagte sie dann.

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gefallen und geschmeckt hat.", erwiderte Severus beglückt.

„Es war fantastisch. _Du_ bist fantastisch.", meinte Minerva noch, bevor sie sich erhob und Severus Hand ergriff.

Sie zog ihn hinter sich her ins Wohnzimmer, wo ein knisterndes Feuer im Kamin brannte, und ließ sich mit ihm auf dem Sofa nieder.

Sofort verschloss sie seinen Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und fuhr mit den Händen über seinen Körper.

„Ein zweites Dessert?", fragte Severus grinsend und Minerva beantworte diese Frage, in dem sie sich ihren Pullover über den Kopf zog, gleich darauf wieder ihre Lippen auf Severus' legte und ihre Hände in seinen Haaren vergrub…

Eng aneinander geschmiegt lagen sie auf dem Sofa, ihre Hände hatten sie ineinander verschlungen, als würden sie einander nie wieder loslassen wollen.

Severus hatte die Augen geschlossen und Minerva betrachtete ihn. Eine Haarsträhne war ihm ins Gesicht gerutscht, seine Züge waren entspannt und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Minerva konnte gar nicht genug bekommen von diesem Anblick.

Ein Schlag der Wanduhr verriet ihr allerdings, dass es nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht waren.

„Gehen wir gleich nach draußen?", fragte sie deshalb.

„Ich finde, man sollte das neue Jahr im Freien begrüßen."

„Ja, ich auch.", stimmte Severus ihr zu.

Und so standen sie einige Minuten später draußen in Minervas Garten und ließen schweigend die letzten Sekunden des alten Jahres verstreichen, das ihnen zum Schluss noch so viel Neues

gebracht hatte.

Severus hatte seinen Arm um Minerva gelegt und als es eine Minute vor zwölf war, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und ließ zwei Gläser Champagner erscheinen.

Um Punkt zwölf stießen sie an. Aus der Ferne drang das feierliche Läuten der Kirchenglocken zu ihnen herüber und ein buntes Feuerwerk war weit weg am Nachthimmel über dem Muggeldorf zu sehen.

Minerva küsste Severus und sagte liebevoll:

„Ein glückliches neues Jahr wünsche ich dir, Sev!"

„Das wünsche ich dir auch, Minnie!", erwiderte er, strich ihr sanft über die Wange und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Dann sahen sie zu dem Muggelfeuerwerk hinüber.

„Kein Vergleich zu dem, was die Weasley-Zwillinge veranstalten können, nicht wahr?", fragte Minerva mit einem Hauch Wehmut in der Stimme.

Vergnügt sagte Severus:

„Und kein Vergleich zu dem Feuerwerk, das ich veranstalten kann."

Er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab und Funken sprühten daraus hervor, rote, goldene und grüne.

Sie tanzten umher, formten sich zu wunderbaren Ornamenten und Blumen, zu Drachen, die wild über den Nachthimmel jagten, zu brüllenden Löwen und anmutigen Katzen.

Minerva beobachtete fasziniert das Schauspiel.

Zu guter Letzt reihten sich alle bunten Funken hintereinander auf. Die roten schossen hervor und formten ein großes Herz, während die goldenen und grünen Funken darunter drei Worte bildeten: Ich liebe dich!

„Ich dich auch!", flüsterte Minerva glücklich. Dann leuchteten die Funken noch einmal hell auf und verpufften schließlich mit einer kleinen Explosion.

Minerva warf sich in Severus' Arme und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Er fragte:

„Und? Hast du irgendwelche guten Vorsätze?"

Minerva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein", sagte sie. „Aber ich wünsche mir, dass das Jahr genau so wundervoll wird, wie dieses hier geendet hat. Ich wünsche mir, an deiner Seite zu sein, es mit dir gemeinsam zu genießen.

Und du?"

„Ich teile deinen Wunsch, habe aber auch keine Vorsätze. Ich hätte mir natürlich vornehmen können, dich weiterhin so sehr zu lieben, wie jetzt. Aber das wäre dumm. Denn ich nehme mir ja auch nicht vor, zu atmen."

Ob dieser wunderbaren Worte liefen Minerva Tränen über die Wangen, die Severus zärtlich weg wischte.

Sie sahen einander tief in die Augen.

„Küss mich.", hauchte Severus mit rauer Stimme und Minerva verschloss seine Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss.


End file.
